


Never again

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: After a string of murdered girls a new corpse is found, and this time it happens to be a man.Captain Lewis is trying to find answers.





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

"Captain Lewis! Dr. Lightwood is leaving ".

Sergeant Rodriguez throws a cloth to cover the body, while Simon approaches the coroner.

"So Alec, what can you tell me?"

"One deadly gunshot, 22-gauge, straight to the head. A significant detail? One shot into his groin too, probably just before death ".

"Ah, something personal then," he sighs wearily. He can’t stand all this anymore.

"Yeah sure. It didn't take long for him to die, though. "

"Thanks Alec, I’m expecting your report tomorrow."

They say goodbye and Simon turns to the sergeant.

"What do we know about the poor idiot?" "Only an identity card, no driving license, credit card, social security number. A computer nerd working home as a consultant. Neighbors say quiet, no social life, no women, apparently no family. A John Doe whatever ".

"An ordinary fucking guy" Simon thinks.

"So after a string of girls raped and strangled in this damned area we got something new," he says aloud.

He buries his hands in his raincoat pockets and walks away.

\--

They meet at a small place near the train station. She is already sitting at the table waiting for him, gazing into the void. He sits in front of her.

"Anything to drink?"

She silently refuses, fidgeting with the cuff of her blouse.

"Why did you do it, Isabelle? You’re a smart and skilled detective, throwing your life away. You didn't even bother to hide the evidence accusing you. And what about Alec?"

"My life stopped being significant when I lost Clary. I thought: lightning struck me. You know, lightning strikes at random.

You think you could have been a minute late, you wouldn't have been there, but you were there actually, and the lightning struck you. You may curse against heaven, might give up hope, but fate rules our lives, and sometimes even our death.

I should have lived keeping her memory, reminding the love we shared. But I thought: that damned bastard is out there, and he breathes, eats, sleeps, makes love, looks at the sky. And my Clary doesn't. I died with her.

And then, those girls. I decided to commit my life to hunt him down. I lurked, I followed him, hacked his computer - you know I'm good at it - and I got it, I UNDERSTOOD. When I saw him and thought he put ... his ... inside her ...It should never have happened again to anyone. He deserved to die.

Simon, I died either, the day we found Clary's body. What do you want from me now? Who cares? He got what he deserved ”.

A tear runs silently down her cheek.

Simon whispers:

"Isabelle, I love you. I know I never had a chance, but let me help you at least ".

“Simon, don’t. I love you too, but it's too late, too late "

Isabelle gets up and walks towards the door.

Simon is staring at her; then he grabs his head into his own hands and cries.


End file.
